Exile
Exiles are programs that have outlived their purpose or have been replaced by newer and more efficient programs, but have refused to return to the Source, while the Matrix is home not only to human minds and the Agents that police them, but also a myriad of other self-aware programs that fill various roles in its maintenance. Everything from weather phenomena to the actions of animals. As long as these programs function properly, they are more or less unnoticeable. But there are those who do not function properly. These are rogue programs — machine intelligences that no longer obey the System — are commonly known, although few humans within the Matrix realize they truly exist. They possess the characteristics, mannerisms and — most importantly — capabilities of mythical and legendary creatures such as ghosts or angels, werewolves, vampires, aliens, etc. They are the Matrix's explanation for the paranormal. The reasons for a program to choose Exile differ, as they are sentient beings with free will: no different from humans. Usually, however, they exist in the Matrix because they face deletion. They may have become inefficient, disobedient, or even obsolete, but the result is the same — there is no place in the machine world for a program without a purpose. The only options such a program has is to either return to the Source — the Machine mainframe — for deletion, or hide in the Matrix. As much an outlaw from the Machine civilization as any Zion infiltrator. To stay in the Matrix, Exiles requires some interaction with the Merovingian, who through his control of the Trainman, controls traffic between the Machine World and the Matrix. Exiles also use a human 'shell' to occupy in the Matrix, although this is not expanded on in the films. Presumably, a shell is a human body which is still jacked into the power plant which the Exile can occupy. This is similar to how Agents enter the Matrix. However it is known that there exists a "Killcode" for a given shell, enabling the occupying program to be deleted should the Merovingian choose this action. Rama-Kandra and Kamala buy passage to the Matrix for their daughter Sati, by providing the Merovingian with the Oracle's killcode. They act and look human as much as they possibly can, but their motivations and their perceptions are not human. They possess abilities that Bluepills and inexperienced Redpills would consider to be supernatural, and they seem not to age — they never die unless they are deleted. This is quite a hard feat without the aid of a killcode program, usually related to the weaknesses of their supernatural counterparts. Known Exiles *The Merovingian - Leader of most Exiles, RSI is that of a Crime Lord. *Twins - Hitmen, RSI of Ghosts *Persephone - Wife of the Merovingian *The Keymaker - Maker of Keys that open doorways to other places, RSI of a locksmith. *The Trainman - Ferryman between the Matrix and the Machine City, RSI of a derelict. *Seraph - Guardian to the Oracle, RSI of a wingless angel. *Smith - Agent of the Matrix, RSI of a government agent. *Cain - One of the Merovingians thugs RSI of a vampire. *Abell- Another of the Merovingians thugs RSI of a werewolf Category:Affiliations Category:Machines Category:Programs Category:The Matrix Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:The Matrix Revolutions